Typically, there are two types of test handlers used for testing electrical components. One type of test handler comprises a turret test handler for handling singulated electronic components with small sizes and very short test times under room temperature conditions. Another type of test handler comprises a matrix test handler for handling an array of electronic components that may be arranged on strips, ultraviolet tapes or carriers. These electronic components typically require long test times and testing may be conducted in a wide range of temperature conditions.
Where the electronic components require long test times during testing, there is generally no advantage in using a turret test handler since the testing turnover would be relatively slow when consecutively testing individual electronic components. Furthermore, testing is limited to room temperature conditions only. On the other hand, when using a matrix test handler, there can only be a limited number of parallel test sites due to tape expansion. Furthermore, there are high costs incurred both for investing in the matrix test handler and for operating the matrix test handler to test electronic components with relatively long test times. For example, where electronic components are mounted on ultraviolet tapes for matrix testing, the ultraviolet tapes are expensive and will contribute to increased operation costs.